Accidents
by CherryBlossomBubble
Summary: Yamada Ayumi has gotten into a more serious accident. Will Mayama stay to be by her side when she awakes on the hospital bed, or ditch his chance to be with Rika for 5 years. Will Nomiya take advantage of the situation and convert the innocent girl's mind to his liking? Please read to find out. Or just read it because I am Dani and I will bloodbend you if you don't. *heart*


**Hello there, everyone! :] My name is Dani and I'm here with a Honey and Clover fanfic for you to read and hopefully enjoy. :) This is mainly a NomiyaxYamada and also a MayamaxYamada. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Nomiya," a sigh came from who the voice belonged to. "I still think it's best if you were to stay away from Yamada..."

The air around the two men suddenly got thicker with each word that left Mayama Takumi's mouth. With a short scoff, Nomiya Takumi arched a brow at his former-employee. The two had bumped into each other while and had decided to reminisce.

"Mm. I know you think that." Nomiya took a sip from his coffee. "Doesn't mean I have to listen to you." he side-glanced at Mayama.

In return, the younger man furrowed his brows.

"Ayumi-san's no property of yours." he added.

"And she's not yours." Mayama retorted. "I understand that from where I stand, I have no right to tell her who to spend her time with. But..." his fists clenched under the table. "Anyone but you is fine with-"

"You?" Nomiya finished for him. "You said it yourself. You have no right to tell Yamada who she wants to hang out with."

The two trailed into a comfortable silence. Neither of them flinching as the two seemed to fade into a small staring contest.

"Afraid?" Nomiya broke the dead air. "Afraid Yamada might move on?"

"No," Mayama paused. "No, that's what I've been telling her from the very beginning." he eyed the complete form of himself.

"Ne, Mayama. What are your real intentions with Yamada?" Nomiya relaxed back into his seat.

Ever since he found out of Yamada and Mayama's predicament, Nomiya always had his own views on how their friendship went. And he didn't like it one bit.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"Me? I'm simply offering he the jobs she wants. Giving her the push she needs. Being in places I'm needed."

Mayama couldn't take it anymore. His fists pounded on the table once as he stood up.

"I know how you are, Nomiya!" he knew he was shouting and he didn't care.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yamada's been through too much, she doesn't need you to play her!"

"Who says I'm playing her?"

"Cut the act, as her friend, I AM given the right to care for her, and you... you-!"

"I'm what?"

Nomiya had kept his place, seated on his chair while Mayama was now standing and over towering him. Takumi knew of how careless Nomiya was when it came to women. How Nomiya would just brush them off as if they weren't human beings. How Nomiya would play them and lie to their faces. Mayama glared at the seated man. But Nomiya showed no hesitation in his words as he spoke.

"You say you know how I am. Do you?"

"Yes," Mayama replied through gritted teeth. "I've seen how you treat women. And it's enough to convince me that Yamada shouldn't be involved with the likes of you."

"Don't your words apply to you as well... Mayama?"

Nomiya's words rang through his head.

_What?_

Comprehending exactly what Mayama's facial expression had given off, Nomiya further explained his point.

"Aren't I your ideal self?" Nomiya said, quoting Miwako. Mayama's brows furrowed more. "I'd like to disagree, but we're compared as similar to each other. If I'm not to be around Yamada, you shouldn't be either. I've accepted the fact that only you're able to make her fully happy. The simplest things that you do for her make her fall in love with you even more. And it bothers me how you brush her off. Always canceling plans with her. For Rika. If you think I'm terrible for Yamada to be around, then you're just as bad." Nomiya ended his little speech with a shrug, as if everything he said didn't mean much to him. "But," Mayama looked up at Nomiya. "You're sadly the one she's after."

"What do you want with her?" Mayama finally asked.

"I just don't want her to cry all alone anymore. She doesn't deserve it."

"What Ayumi doesn't deserve is another broken heart from someone who toys with her." Mayama replied back through gritted teeth.

"Oh you're right. You've given her enough heartache from that. This attitude you're having towards her is exactly why she won't lose hope for you. You keep protecting her and it doesn't benefit her in any way. You're just leading her on, giving her false thoughts." Nomiya cooly responded, closing this eyes.

The door slowly creaked open as Yamada Ayumi's head peeked through. "Nomiya-san, Miwako asked me to..." her voiced trailed as her eyes landed on the unexpected male next to her boss. "Oh. Mayama." a smile appeared on the girl's oblivious face.

Her innocent look caused Nomiya to grin. Yamada having no idea whatsoever that him and Mayama had just been talking about her. Calmly standing up from his seat, Nomiya patted the girl on the head. "Konban wa, Yamada." he felt ignored. Turning her attention to him, Yamada gave him a warm smile, closing her eyes. "Nomiya-san," she greeted him.

Mayama, now feeling ignored as the two in front of him shared smiles, arched a brow at the girl out of confusion.

"Yamada, why are you here at this time of night?" he asked, concern and a bit of frustration mixed in his tone.

"I was taking Leader out for a wa-"

"Aren't you aware it was just Nomiya-san left here in the office?"

"No, I wasn't. But it's just Nomi...ya."

By the time Yamada had said her explanation, Mayama was already pulling her out of the room. "Can you please just possibly think about what you're doing for once? Being in the same place as that guy at night and of course that would lead to him driving you home. And he'd ask you if you'd want something to eat and things would end with you waking up in a hotel again in Hokkaido or somethi-!" He stopped in his tracks as the girl wouldn't move. Nomiya had taken hold of her wrist, keeping her in place.

"Ne, Mayama. Do you really think I'd do all that?" Nomiya teased.

"I know you would." Mayama's eyes narrowed.

The female between the two was highly beyond confused as to why the two male were behaving in that manner.

"Matte, matte!" Yamada gave both men a quick glance. "What is happening?"

A moment of silence.

Then some more.

After realizing neither of the men would speak up and would just glare at each other, Yamada freed their grasp on her.

"Geez, you two are always like this."

_Only when you're around_, Nomiya thought as the girl crossed her arms.

"Doesn't matter, you still shouldn't be so careless and wander around in an office alone with this man."

Nomiya held back a scoff. "Yamada's safe with me as much as she's safe with you."

Mayama's eyes narrowed gravely. He could think of smart remarks to counter Nomiya but chose to keep them to himself. Taking another hold of her wrist, Mayama started to pull the still oblivious girl out the door. "I'm walking you home." As much as he wanted to, Nomiya made no attempts of reaching out to the girl.

Nomiya Takumi hadn't intended for it. But he had taken a rather large interest on the girl, him knowing full well that the girl was in love Mayama Takumi. He later accepted this and didn't force himself onto the girl. But of course, Mayama had seen this as if Nomiya was taking advantage to get to Yamada's innocence. Mayama saw his former boss to be a playboy, not giving one single fuck about women. But that completely was not the case. Somehow, over the course of the time Nomiya had gotten to know Yamada, he had grown attached to her in a way.

Walking down the steps of the stairs, Mayama finally let go of his close friend's wrist, ignoring her complaints on the way.

The two had finally reached the streets and it was pretty empty. It was almost midnight and the pair started towards Yamada's place above the liquor store.

"You shouldn't be so open to men you barely know." Mayama started.

"I've worked for Nomiya-san for quiet a while now, I know how he is."

"Yes, I'm sure you know how all he sees of you is just a girl with a pretty face, right?" he replied rather harshly.

A tinge of pain shot through Yamada. She was a bit offended how that was what he thought.

"I've told you this before." he sighed. "Nomiya's the kind of man who would use you and throw you to the side after you've satisfied him."

Yamada's breath hitched in her throat as the man next to her continued to go on with his rant and took no notice to her.

"To him, you're just another girl."

Yamada held her breath this, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"You're just another in his sea of girls waiting for his "yes"."

Yamada unknowingly clenched his fists at her sides.

"I know how he looks at women. Why can't you understa-!"

_Slap._

Frustrated, Yamada had collided her previously clenched hand against Mayama's left cheek and stopped walking in sync with him. Tears were now freely rolling down her face. She sniffed.

"Stop." he said, almost pleading.

As if finally noticing the girl's current state, Mayama's facial expressions softened at the sight of her. His protective side had gotten the best of him again. And once again, it had blinded him into hurting her, unintentionally.

"Yamada..." he started but couldn't finish.

He was lost for words. She was now bawling her eyes out. Mayama waited for her to talk. She made no sign of wanting to talk it through with him and Mayama instinctively pulled her into a tight embrace, not knowing what else there was to do...

"Gomen... Yamada." he whispered. "I'm looking out for you."

Yamada stepped back away from him and wiped at her tears. She knew she needed to stop tearing so easily.

Crying never got her anywhere. She knew Nomiya would never take advantage of her. He'd been given the chance to do so multiple times with her sleeping in the same hotel room with him. And he's never showed any intention of hurting or making a move on her. Nomiya knew better. So she payed no attention to what Mayama had been claiming he was.

What got to her was how Mayama had been explaining what he thought. Because really...

All Yamada was to him was just that.

Another girl.

Sure they were close. But Mayama would never look at her as just that.

"Gomen. I want to protect you."

There he does again, she thought. It was always this attitude of his that always confused her feelings.

"Don't." she breathed. "I can take care of myself." she sniffled out.

"Yamada-"

"Mayama, I love you." she cut him off.

"I know." he replied understandingly. "Thank you."

"I love you so much." she brought her hands to her chest. "It's not Nomiya that's hurting me, it's you. I don't know what to do anymore, I love you so much."

"Mm." he nodded.

"You're the one constantly brushing me off to the side." she continued.

He eyed her in response.

Mayama pulled her into a park bench and sat her down and listened to her.

"Mayama, I don't want Nomi-"

A familiar ringtone went off, curtly.

The two recognized it as the ringtone Mayama used for the Harada Design boss.

Rika.

"Rika?" he answered. "Yes. Yes, I'll be back later tonight. I'll get that too. Don't worry."

Still in the middle of her sniffling, Yamada curiously listened in onto the privated conversation between Mayama and Rika.

"Don't forget your passport, Mayama-kun." a faint voice said.

_Passport?_

Not having time to listen more, Yamada stared wide-eyed at the man before her.

"Passport?" she voiced her thoughts out. "Mayama, where are you going?"

A long moment later, Mayama sighed into his answer, "America."

The sound of the country's name coming out of his lips triggered something inside the girl. Yamada shook her head as solemnly as she could.

"For how long?"

"Five years." _With Rika, _Yamada added.

_No..._

Everything happened quickly.

Less than a second after, she ran off towards the Fujiwara building. Mayama reached out for her.

Wheels screeched loudly as blinding headlights was all Yamada saw before going unconscious with the sound of a long honk from a car blared against Mayama's ears.

Mayama shouted her name.

Once.

Twice.

Nothing could be done now.

"AYUMI!"

* * *

**End of chapter one. I know I made it too long. But I kind of wanted to get straight to the point of Ayumi getting into the accident.**

**Alright! Jaa ne! :D**

**Review what you think, please! \(^o^)/**

**- Dani **


End file.
